Hinata what are you doing to us!
by unohanadeesha
Summary: They need an apartment quickly. But the one they have fallen in love with requires girls only. This story is about how two unknown boys pretend to be gay to be able to rent the apartment. What they did not expect was to live with a sexy lady which the looks itself made them hot. Being gay suddenly seems difficult.


**After the film Dostana (Bollywood). I love that movie.**  
**I do not own Naruto nor the movie :P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon.

Sasuke was bored. He had now two weeks to find an apartment.

Apparently the person with whom he was staying has found a new tenant who was actually paying money for his stay along with some heated sex, while he offered only the latter.

Name: sasuke uchiha

Age: 28years old

Current status: In search for an apartment.

His profession: Professional photographer.

Hobbies: Girls Girls and Girls.

Naruto was a nurse. Nope he was straight. Straight like a guy should be. But why a nurse? Why study 5 years for a nurse when he could have studied the same to become a doctor?

Well you don't give back scrub to a sexy lady if you are a doctor. (Grin)

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 27years old

Current status: In search for an apartment.

Profession: Nurse (already mentioned)

Hobbies: Girls, Girls and Girls and yes evading his mother who was stuck in marrying him with some… let's not talk about that.

What they have in common?  
Nothing except… they met while looking for an apartment to rent.

And they both fell in love with the same apartment.

"The best win" Naruto smirked while Sasuke only glared at him.

**DING DONG**

"Yes" a woman answered

"Nice apartment" Sasuke said as he began trying to woo the woman with his dazzling smile.

"Finished looking? Now you can go" the woman smiled sarcastically while Naruto choked on his laugh.

"Meaning? No we are here to see the apartment" Naruto said trying his turn to woo the not so lady like woman.

"Meaning agent did not mention baby live alone here."

"Baby?" sasuke and Naruto both whispered to each other while looking at the so not Good looking woman in front of them.

"Listen baby-"

"Hey don't you understand, boys not allowed here, only baby allowed. And the 2 rooms available we want baby only afterall security is important." (baby meaning girl/s here)

"Heard that?" Sasuke whispered to naruto shocked

"Yeah _Security but for whom?"_naruto asked wide eyes

"No dobe, there are two rooms" sasuke said rolling his eyes

"oh SWEEET"

"What you said sweet? Are you flirting with me? Get out-"

"But aunty…"

"No but get out"

"No boy only baby, what the fuck" Naruto groaned in defeat

"Even I want babe-ies, but not like this" sasuke smirked "you want a hotdog?"

"Yeah sure" naruto replied

"So when not searching for an apartment what do you do in life?"

"Oh I work at Konaha Hospital"

"Cool doctor"

"No nurse"

Sasuke looked at his partner before smirking "so do they make you wear short skirt also?"

"Hahaha it's already an old joke" naruto replied while paying the hotdog vendor. "And you?"

"I am a photographer"

"Cool, meaning you and the models…" naruto asked winking

"Yeah"

"Oh my God you remind me so much of my boyfriend and me" a girly man said while crying "We were separated as he had to go to war and seeing you two here hanging out remind me so much. Oh my god" the man broke down crying louder "God bless you both" he continued while naruto was smirking. Idea!

"No way dude" sasuke said walking away fast "and don't fucking touch me…I AM STRAIGHT"

"I know I know. Even I am straight but think" naruto pleaded

"You are not serious"

"Look you are like my brother obvio from another mother but you are my brother"

"Look brother from another mother YOU may be desperate. I am not. Do what you want ALONE"

"Look if I could pull this alone I would but she would not believe me… look I know you are not gay, you know you are not gay, all the girls know you are not gay, only the baby don't have to know that, we can fool her, come on you agree the apartment is awesome. Let's do it" naruto pleaded in desperation

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously

"What say? You Gay?" naruto grinned

And next thing Sasuke knows he is in front of the apartment AGAIN.

DING DONG

"What you came here again?"

"BABY" Naruto called loudly entering the apartment

"Seeing an alone baby you dare take advantage" the woman screamed

"NO NO NO you are mistaken about us" Naruto contradicted while eyeing sasuke

"What do you mean?" the baby asked suspiciously

"Can we enter?"

"Oh are you being naughty?"

"Noo we are asking for the permission to enter" Naruto said cautiously while entering followed by sasuke

"Hey what are you doing?" the woman asked as she saw sasuke and naruto looking everywhere and grinning "are you planning a robbery?"

"No" Naruto laughed "actually we should have told you, we can rent the rooms"

"I already mentioned we take baby not boy"

"Yeah we are both baby people" naruto answered while sasuke continued to stare at naruto thinking where he was going with this.

"WHAT" the woman exclaimed shocked

"Sasuke and I are…together"

"HUH that I can see?" she replied eyeing both of them

"No I mean we are together… like in _TOGETHER" _naruto tried to hint

"Listen I don't understand what you are talking about"

"Okay" naruto sighed "um sasuke is my special friend, _CLOSE_ friend you understand"

"Oh I understand" the woman exclaimed loudly…too loudly "HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY"

"WHAT THE FUCK" sasuke thought

"NO WE ARE GAY, NARUTO IS MY BOYFRIEND" sasuke screamed loudly in exasperation.

"Oh my God" the woman exclaimed while naruto and sasuke made her sit while the shock wear out.

"Relax aunty, we are telling you this so you can decide wisely" sasuke explained

"Exactly" naruto popped in "Now think we are two strong young man, we can protect you and as you know our sexual preferences…" naruto grinned while sasuke mentally facepalmed himself

"What he means is if instead of us there were two baby so think, there would be booze,parties cigarettes, late night coming, boyfriends… SEX" Sasuke exclaimed pretending to be disgusted

"Oh my God. You are right" the woman said

"Yes and if you take us we are already in a relationship and all this would not happen and about the security thing, we would be able to protect you, big house you alone…" sasuke finished

"Hey stop frightening me, and I don't live here, Hinata lives here"

"HINATA" both boys exclaimed confused

"Yes my niece"

**RING RING**

"hey you two stay here, I'll be back"

"Okay" both boys replied

"Dude" naruto started "where does this Hinata comes from"

"Okay" sasuke said "I am going"

"Wait… sit down… what the fuck with this 'I am going' thing everytime. Just wait. Let me it… Listen I guess will have to tell that Hinata the same thing"

"Are you crazy? One by one are you going to tell everyone that we are gay?" sasuke growled

"You too sasuke. THINK. If this aunty is like this, then his sister's daughter, how do you think she will be?"

One minute pose as they tried to figure out, pass out of horror, shivered and came back to their sense.

"Yeah" naruto exclaimed trying to unsee the niece he just imagined "If I could I would tell everybody in her family, so does not matter who _Hinata_ is after all"

"I am" came a sultry sexy voice

Making the boy look at the new stranger

"Hi" said the sexy voice

Sasuke and Naruto just stared only one word "sexy" in their mind. And to prevent something from waking up they both cleared there voice and smiled.

"Can I help you" she asked

"Oh thank God you arrived baby, I was looking for you, and these two boys are here for the rooms" the aunty said

"But Ayako they are boys" hinata whispered

"Naruto, can I talk to you"

"Oh yeah yeah" naruto answered still drooling after Hinata

"Ayako they are boys"

"I know but they are the modern type"

"what?"

"they are like girlfriend boyfriend"

"Oh they are gay"

MEANWHILE

"Naruto enough is enough lets go" sasuke demanded

"What why?"

"I won't be able to pretend to be gay in front of THAT type of girl"

"Okay then don't be gay…be homeless"

"Will do" sasuke whispered while thinking of that leg…wait what? What leg? THAT BODY. Yeah that was better. "I am not going to pretend to be gay with that girl"

"Sasuke wait wait calm down; let's talk to her, who knows maybe the baby thing is only her aunt's idea"

"Yeah okay I am going" sasuke said while walking to the door angrily to open it only to see Hinata in her short fitting dress.

"Oh hey hi" hinata began

"Nice room" sasuke replied

"Yeah I thought I'll show you the room"

"Sure" sasuke said letting hinata enter the room

"I hope you like it; by the way there are two rooms but only one bathroom, attached"

"Wow, actually it's okay sasuke and myself like to bath together" naruto laughed loudly while clinging to sasuke's arms

"Oh okay I'll show you the other room" hinata laughed and while she was struggling to open the door with a key, the boys was oogling at how nice her ass was.

"We'll take the two rooms" sasuke decided

"Two?" hinata asked confused "the rent is two thousand per room it would be expensive"

"Hahaha yeah it would be expensive sasuke"

"Don't push it, and let me talk"he whispered to naruto "we are taking **both** room"


End file.
